


Texts & Little Talks

by xammx



Series: The Songs of Spencer Reid [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Cell Phones, Developing Friendships, Drunk Texting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, NSFW Chapters, Prompt Fic, Sexting, Smut, Some Humor, Texting, group chats started by garcia, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xammx/pseuds/xammx
Summary: A multi-chapter collection of text message correspondences between Reader and Spencer!fem!reader x spencer reidOther members of the team make an appearance*NSFW* chapters will be labeled
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Other(s), Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: The Songs of Spencer Reid [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122818
Comments: 37
Kudos: 107





	1. Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! I've decided each chapter will be a different prompt between Reader & Spencer. In this one, reader goes bridal dress shopping.  
> Feel free to comment prompts, I love hearing ya'lls thoughts!
> 
> she/her pronouns for reader
> 
> tw: mentions of sex, coarse language

Sunday, 1:23 pm

* * *

 **Spencer Reid:** Have you found a dress you like yet? 

**You:** Spence...I literally just left our apartment. How close do you think the bridal store is? 

**Spencer Reid:** It should take approximately 8 minutes to drive there, but if your mother is driving I’d say 10-12 minutes is a more accurate estimate. 

**You:** Was that a subtle dig at my mom’s driving? 

**Spencer Reid:** Not at all. I quite like the way she drives, it’s comforting to know you’re with an attentive motorist. 

**You:** If “attentive motorist” is your way of saying she drives like a snail on xanax then I’ll take it. Btw I brewed you a fresh pot of coffee before I left xx

 **Spencer Reid:** Btw?

 **You:** Acronym for ‘by the way’...you didn’t know that?

 **Spencer Reid:** Texting is not my forte.

 **Spencer Reid:** I like the kisses you send me when you text. 

**You:** Oh you mean “xx” ? 

**Spencer Reid:** Yes. 

**You:** I like the kisses you give me when we’re together...

 **Spencer Reid:** I’d be happy to provide some when you return home. 

**Spencer Reid:** You two there yet? 

**Spencer Reid:** Everything ok?

 **You:** HI!! SORRY! We were just parking. 

**You:** And I made it in one piece!

 **Spencer Reid:** It seems your mother has proven me wrong. 9 minutes. 

**You:** Just call her Vin Diesel 

**Spencer Reid:** ? 

**You:** He’s in Fast & Furious. It’s an action movie franchise about street racing

 **Spencer Reid:** Virginia actually leads the national average in street racing violations, with 32 out of every 100,000 drivers. 

**You:** And how, pray tell, do you know this?

 **Spencer Reid:** We worked a case once where the unsub was a retired race car driver. I must have read it somewhere.

 **You:** I have entered the establishment and they have champaaggneeeee!!!!! 

**Spencer Reid:** Sounds delicious. Go easy, please.

 **You:** Is that an order, sir?

 **Spencer Reid:** Not an order, just try and be on your best behaviour. Do you recall last Friday? 

**You:** Last Friday?

 **You:** OHHH! When you hoisted me over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried me out of Garcia’s apartment??

 **You:** Okieeee so I was a *little* drunk 

**Spencer Reid:** If three bottles of wine between the two of you is a little I worry what a lot might be. 

**You:** Party Pooper. 

**Spencer Reid:** Hardly. I love babbling, drunk you. Hence why I want to spend the rest of my life with her and her equally charming sober counterpart. 

**You:** * _sent an attachment*_

 **You:** What do you think? 

**Spencer Reid:** Oh wow. 

**You:** On second thought, I don’t want a super traditional dress. Especially if it’s just us at city hall...I don’t need to go _*_ too* formal right? 

**You:** Spence?

 **Spencer Reid:** Still here. Just staring in awe. 

**Spencer Reid:** You are the most beautiful woman in the world. 

**You:** I try :)

 **Spencer Reid:** I think you’ll look breathtaking no matter what style you choose.

 **You:** * _sent an attachment*_

 **You:** Mom likes this one. It’s flattering but I’m not crazy about it :/

 **Spencer Reid:** Your mom has good taste. 

**Spencer Reid:** I’m crazy about you. 

**You** : Nice line, have you used that one before? 

**Spencer Reid:** Never in my life. This was the first - scouts honour. 

**You:** This champagne is gooooooood...

 **Spencer Reid:** Pace yourself…

 **You:** Or what Dr. Reid? You’ll come carry me off again like the brute you are? ;)

 **Spencer Reid:** Haha. Very funny. 

**You:** Maybe you can come fuck me in the dressing room instead?

 **You:** * _sent an attachment*_

 **You:** oops! I forgot to put the next dress on! 

**Spencer Reid:** Jesus Christ….

 **You:** You good? 

**Spencer Reid:** Very good.

 **You:** * _sent an attachment*_

 **You:** Next dress and I’m in LOVE with this one

 **Spencer Reid:** How do you manage to make me fall even deeper in love with every photo you send? 

**You:** Magic x

 **You:** Okay so it’s between…

 **You:** * _sent 2 attachments*_

 **You:** these two.

 **Spencer Reid:** Both are lovely. I like the simplicity of the first, but the second is very flattering on your body.

 **You:** I can ask the bridal store if they’re hiring just in case the FBI isn’t doing it for you anymore 

**You:** That was a joke lol 

**You:** Speeeennnnnccceeerrrrrrrr

 **Spencer Reid:** Hi. Was staring in awe once again. 

**Spencer Reid:** I laughed at your joke. I think the BAU needs me a little while longer.

 **You:** Okay I think I’m gonna go with the second dress!

 **Spencer Reid:** Great choice. That was Morgan’s favorite. 

**You:** I’m sorry...MORGAN?

 **Spencer Reid:** I might have sent Garcia pictures and she may have forwarded them to Morgan…

 **Spencer** **Reid:** Forgive me. 

**You:** You’re all forgiven. I knew that girl couldn’t wait to see it in person…she’s crazy but I love her <3 

**Spencer Reid:** Did you take my card with you? 

**You:** No. Should I have? 

**Spencer Reid:** I wanted to buy it for you. 

**You:** Baby. You’re so sweet. 

**You:** Don’t worry about that, Mom already offered a long time ago. 

**Spencer Reid:** I like when you call me baby. 

**You:** Yeah, baby? 

**Spencer Reid:** Mhm. 

**You:** I’m in a verrrryy good mood Dr. Reid…

 **Spencer Reid:** ? 

**You:** I now have a pretty dress, I’m slightly buzzed, and I have a dashingly handsome fiancé waiting for me at home, naked in bed. 

**Spencer Reid:** I’m not naked in bed 

**Spencer Reid:** Oh.

 **Spencer Reid:** I see what you are implying. 

**You:** See you in 5 minutes…

 **You:** (I’m driving)

 **You:** ;) 


	2. On The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is away on assignment with the BAU and does his best to keep in touch with reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: coarse language...I think that's all?  
> reader is girlfriend in this one

Tuesday 8:49 am

* * *

**You:** Let me know when you land safely! I love you. 

**You:** Btw you forgot to pack something important! 

**Spencer Reid:** Hi. The jet landed. I love you too. 

**Spencer Reid:** What did I forget? 

**You:** * _sent an attachment*_

**You:** Meeeeee!

**Spencer Reid:** You look absolutely adorable. Did you just take that photo? 

**Spencer Reid:** The team is asking why I’m smiling so much at my phone. 

**You:** Tell them it’s because your super funny and hot girlfriend just sent you a selfie wearing one of your dress shirts in bed <3 

**Spencer Reid:** Morgan says hello. 

**You:** What did he REALLY say?

**Spencer Reid:** He said, and I quote, “tell Princess I miss and love her more than anyone else on the team, especially Hotch.”

**You:** Haha! And did Hotch object?

**Spencer Reid:** No but I saw the corner of his lip twitch slightly, I think he was holding back a smile. 

**You:** Classic. 

**Spencer Reid:** I can tell Morgan to stop if you don’t like the nickname. 

**You:** What? Princess? Nooo! I love it! 

**Spencer Reid:** Alright then. 

**You:** …

**You:** Are you jealous?

**Spencer Reid:** No. I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable. 

**You:** Mhmm. I’m sure ;) 

**Spencer Reid:** Also, I disagree with his statement. He can’t possibly miss or love you more than I do. 

**You:** Well, regardless if it’s true or not, there’s only room in my bed (and heart) for one profiler. 

**You:** And he just so happens to be a handsome genius 

**Spencer Reid:** He sounds like a dork.

**You:** Mmm a dork who gives the best kisses and has magical fingers….

**Spencer Reid:** Ok, now it’s impossible for Morgan to miss you more than I do right now. 

**You:** Go catch your unsub, Agent. Call me before bed tonight xxx I love you. 

**Spencer Reid:** And I you, sweetheart. 

Tuesday 11:27 pm

* * *

**You:** I know we just hung up and already said our good nights but I just wanted to send you this…

**You:** * _sent an attachment*_

**You:** #sleepyselfie

**Spencer Reid:** Did you leave the bed at all today? 

**You:** Excuse you! Yes I did! 

**Spencer Reid:** Just teasing you. Sorry. 

**You:** I just miss you lots at bedtime. 

**Spencer Reid:** I miss you lots at bedtime too. 

**Spencer Reid:** I just remembered...I left you something in the drawer of my bedside table. 

**You:** A gift for me? 

**Spencer Reid:** Yes. 

**Spencer Reid:** Have you found it? 

**You:** WHAT THE FUCK

**You:** _*sent an attachment*_

**You:** Is this a first edition?! 

**You:** Spencer are you for real!? OMG

**Spencer Reid:** Do you not like it?

**You:** I LOVE it! I didn’t know you could still find first editions of Baudelaire! 

**Spencer Reid:** I need to give credit where it’s due - Garcia helped me locate that translation. I’m glad you like it. 

**You:** *love it

**Spencer Reid:** I’m glad you *love it. I love you. Sleep tight. 

Wednesday 6:04 am

* * *

**Spencer Reid:** Hi. I hope you slept well. I’ll call when I can.

6:32 am 

**Spencer Reid:** I love you.

7:16 am

**You:** Morning love. I slept ok, missed you...go catch the bad guy and come home to me xx

8:58 am

**Spencer Reid:** Bad guy turned out to be a girl, actually. I’ll try my best. 

**Spencer Reid:** Emily says hi

**You:** Hi Em!! Tell her that Garcia and I will be planning the next girls night at Tangos & Cruise asap

**Spencer Reid:** I will tell her. 

**You:** xx

5:46 pm

**Spencer Reid:** Baby girl, have I ever told you how smokin' hot you are?

**Spencer Reid:** An absolute dream.

**Spencer Reid:** Also I think we should name our future son after Morgan

**You:** Hi Derek, I assume Spencer has no idea you have his cell phone? lol

**Spencer Reid:** Nope haha

**Spencer Reid:** kcnjdunifje434jipj39rfej

**Spencer Reid:** JOIEDHFIWJRIJji8wejui8h4rouhdrwe

**You:** Am I supposed to translate that?

**Spencer Reid:** Hi. It's Spencer. Morgan took my phone but I got it back. 

**You:** I assume the keyboard smashing was you trying to wrestle your cell out of his hands?

**Spencer Reid:** Are you spying on me?

**You:** loool. I love you.

**Spencer Reid:** I love you too. Talk later. 

**You:** We can discuss our future son's name. I'm thinking Derek?

**Spencer Reid:** Not a chance.


	3. Flight 281

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is caught in the middle of a bomb threat at an airport in Washington, D.C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of violence, bomb threat, domestic terrorism, coarse language and other mature subject matter 
> 
> Realistically Reid wouldn't be on his cell phone during a bomb threat so let's imagine he's in the backseat of an SUV on his way to the scene while texting reader what's happening - use your beautiful imagination yeah?
> 
> DCA is the code for Washington National Airport btw

Friday 2:37 pm

* * *

**_Missed call from Spencer Reid_ **

**Spencer Reid:** Hi. Please call me back.

**_Missed Call from Spencer Reid (2)_ **

**_Missed Call from Spencer Reid (3)_ **

**_Missed Call from Penelope Garcia_ **

**Penelope Garcia:** Hey buttercup, I REALLY need you to answer the phone asap!

**_Missed Call from Penelope Garcia (2)_ **

**_Missed Call from Spencer Reid (4)_ **

**_Missed Call from Aaron Hotchner_ **

**You:** What is happening right now??

 **You:** My flight just landed at DCA but I can’t get a proper signal to call you

 **You:** Spence are you ok?? Is the team safe?

 **Spencer Reid:** Listen carefully, I need you to get off the plane as quickly as possible and walk straight out of the airport. 

**You:** Okay...but I need to go to baggage claim first

 **You:** What’s going on?

 **You:** Spencer???? You’re scaring me...

 **Spencer Reid:** NO. Just forget baggage claim. 

**Spencer Reid:** Walk as fast as you can and get a taxi. Do you understand?

 **Spencer Reid:** Please, just trust me.

 **You:** We’re still on the tarmac...it’s taking a while.

 **Spencer Reid:** Call me as soon as you can.

 **You:** I’m trying but something’s blocking the reception. I’m surprised my texts are even going through right now. 

**You:** What’s going on?

 **You:** Am I in danger right now?

 **Spencer Reid** : You’re going to be fine, ok? Everything will be fine. 

**You:** Answer my question. 

**You:** Spencer. 

**Spencer Reid:** Yes. 

**Spencer Reid:** But you’re going to be fine. 

**You:** Should I look out for something in particular?

 **Spencer Reid:** That’s the last thing you should do. Just act normal. 

**You:** Hotch and Garcia tried to call me

 **Spencer Reid:** I know. 

**You:** Would it be completely inappropriate of me to say that if anything happens to me, it’s not your fault?

 **Spencer Reid:** Stop.

 **You:** I’m serious Spence

 **Spencer Reid:** Don’t.

 **Spencer Reid:** You are fine. 

**Spencer Reid:** Please say it back. 

**You:** Seeing as I have absolutely no idea what the fuck is going on and what sort of danger I’m in, it’s becoming increasingly hard to believe I’ll be fine.

 **Spencer Reid:** There’s a bomb in the airport.

 **You:** WHAT THE FUCK?

 **You:** Spencer you need to evacuate the airport right NOW

 **You:** oh my god 

**Spencer Reid:** We can’t. I need you to stay calm, ok?

 **Spencer Reid:** I know it seems impossible but you can do it. We will solve this.

 **Spencer Reid:**?

 **You:** I’m here. Sorry sorry 

**You:** The flight attendants were making an announcement about what gate the baggage is arriving at

 **You:** But I’m guessing that doesn’t apply to me…

 **Spencer Reid:** No, it doesn’t.

 **You:** Spencer, what if I make it out but thousands of people don't? 

**You:** My life is not more important than anyone else’s in this building.

 **Spencer Reid:** We can’t have panic ensue. Trust me, I’ve seen these situations before.

 **Spencer Reid:** We’re on our way to DCA now. I’m in the car with Morgan and Prentiss. 

**You:** Is the bomb squad here?

 **Spencer Reid:** They should be arriving now. Hang in there.

 **You:** Hanging…

 **You:** I know you guys are doing everything you can. 

**You:** Regardless of what happens, baby I love you

 **Spencer Reid:** Please don’t say that.

 **You:** I do Spence, I love you so much.

 **Spencer Reid:** Stop. Everything will be fine. 

**Spencer Reid:** I love you too. 

**Spencer Reid:**?

 **Spencer Reid:** Where are you? 

**_Missed call from Spencer Reid (5)_ **

**_Missed call from Spencer Reid (6)_ **

**_Missed call from Spencer Reid (7)_ **

**Spencer Reid** For the love of god pick up. 

**Spencer Reid:** Please. 

**_Missed call from Spencer Reid (8)_ **

**_Missed call from Spencer Reid (9)_ **

_2:46 pm_

* * *

**You:** I’m safe.

 **You:** I’m in a taxi, I’m safe

**_Incoming Call from Spencer Reid_ **

**_Accept Decline_ **


	4. Bullpen|NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You & Spencer get a bit heated over text while at your desks at the BAU. dom!spencer can be such a tease at work...  
> NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mature subject matter, coarse language, mentions of sex and BDSM  
> dom!spencer x sub!reader
> 
> We slip out of the text format briefly part way through, so let me know what you think.

Monday 10:46 am

* * *

**You:** I like your hair like that. 

**You:** Looks good. 

**Spencer Reid:** My desk is eight feet away from yours. 

**You:** And your point is….?

**Spencer Reid** : I know you like texting, I haven’t forgotten. 

**Spencer Reid:** Not that I could even if I wanted to.

**You:** lol 

**Spencer Reid:** And thank you for the compliment. JJ gave me some new product, I have no clue what it does but it smells nice. 

**You:** I’ll make sure to take a whiff when I pass by you later 

**Spencer Reid:** Do you gamble?

**You:** Other than the occasional scratch card from my local gas station, not really. Why?

**Spencer Reid:** I don’t think you’d find much success if you were ever in a poker match. 

**You:** What makes you say that?

**Spencer Reid:** Your face is flushed, you have not stopped biting on your bottom lip, and you’ve crossed and uncrossed your legs 4 times since you began texting me. 

**Spencer Reid:** 5.

**You:** Oh shut up Reid. 

**Spencer Reid:** Suddenly I’m Reid? 

**Spencer Reid:** I don’t recall that being one of the names you called me the other night.

**You:** Oh yea? And what names were those?

**Spencer Reid:** I think you know. 

**You:** Was it Doctor? 

**You:** Or Sir? 

**You:** Or maybe...Master?

**Spencer Reid:** 6.

**You:** You haven’t asked why I keep crossing my legs, doctor. 

**Spencer Reid:** I reckon it’s because you’re very wet and slightly uncomfortable in that skirt now. 

**Spencer Reid:** 7.

**You:** I hate this feeling.

**Spencer Reid:** No, I don’t think you do. 

**You:** You’re right. I don’t-

“Hey! Who are you texting?” Emily’s unforeseen voice had startled you and you jolted upright in your seat. You laughed at her question, spinning in your chair to face her and making a great effort to remain casual.

“Jesus Em, you scared me! Why do you ask?” You asked lightheartedly, knowing it was best not to deny that your body language had obviously given you away. 

“Uhm cause you’re smiling like crazy and haven’t put your cell phone down since the briefing ended earlier.”

Before you could answer you were cut off by her gasp. 

“Are you seeing someone?”

You immediately nodded, conjuring up a lie in your head. 

“Yeah, I met him at yoga.”

“You do yoga?”

“Sometimes.”

Emily nodded her approval, impressed. 

“Well, what’s his name?”

_Spencer._

“Sam.”

_Reid._

“Rockwell.”

Emily furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Wait, like...the actor? That Sam Rockwell?”

_Shit. Shit. Shit_.

“Noo!” you fibbed, “but he gets that _all_ the time. I suppose it’s just coincidence. Maybe the name is more common than we thought.”

Em smiled warmly. She seemed satisfied with this new information about you, albeit fake. 

“Well, you’ll have to invite Sam to our next group night out. I’m positive the team would love to meet him.” 

“I’ll do my best to make it happen.” You assured with a smile, watching her walk off as you tried your best not to look over at Spencer. Your phone immediately buzzed with an incoming text.

**Spencer Reid:** Sam Rockwell?

**Spencer Reid:** 8\. I’m still keeping track.

**You:** Oh shut up

**Spencer Reid:** It’s only a matter of time before Emily realizes I share the same initials as your fake new beau.

**You:** I doubt she’ll come to any conclusion 

**Spencer Reid:** And he does yoga?

**Spencer Reid:** Seems as though I have some competition.

**You:** Are you seriously jealous of my fictional yoga boyfriend??

**Spencer Reid:** Depends.

**Spencer Reid:** Can he make you cum?

**You:** Seeing as he’s not real, no.

**Spencer Reid:** Someone’s bratty.

**Spencer Reid:** Answer my question. 

**You:** No. He can’t make me cum.

**Spencer Reid:** Why would that be?

**You:** Ugh. You know why.

**Spencer Reid:** Answer.

**You:** He can’t make me cum because he’s not you.

**Spencer Reid:** He’s not you...what?

**You:** He’s not you, Sir.

**Spencer Reid:** Good girl.

**Spencer Reid:** Bathroom. Take off the panties you’re wearing and drop them off at my desk.

**You:** WHAT

**You:** Are you out of your fucking mind?

**Spencer Reid:** Excuse me?

**You:** Sorry. 

**You:** But seriously Spence. My panties? I’ll be naked under my skirt.

**Spencer Reid:** You catch on fast. Have you considered working for the FBI?

**You:** God I want to tell you off so badly rn…

**Spencer Reid:** Too bad.

**Spencer Reid:** Panties. Please and thank you.

**You:** Fine! Jesus Christ. Give me a moment.

**_Spencer Reid is typing...._ **

**You:** Please! Please give me a moment...Sir.

**Spencer Reid:** You have several.

**Spencer Reid:** But don’t abuse my leniency.

11:08 am

* * *

**Spencer Reid:** Good girl.

**Spencer Reid:** I’m impressed at how subtlety you managed the drop off. Nice work. 

**You:** You’re such a pain in the ass.

**Spencer Reid:** You have not stopped with that mouth today, have you?

**Spencer Reid:** That last message was a question, hence the punctuation at the end. 

**You:** No. I have not stopped. 

**You:** Sir.

**You:** I’m not used to not wearing underwear at my majorly important federal job. 

**Spencer Reid:** That’s unfortunate. 

**Spencer Reid:** As much as I adore you when you’re a brat, I prefer rewarding you more than I do punishing you.

**Spencer Reid:** You may retrieve your panties when we land in Dallas later today.

**You:** You want me to ride the jet commando!?

**Spencer Reid:** Wheels up in 30, sweetheart. 

**You:** Ugh. 

**You:** You drive me absolutely fucking mad. 

**Spencer Reid:** You’re welcome.

**You:** xxx


	5. Mirror|NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW CHAPTER! dom!Spencer and sub!fem!Reader have a little sexting session while Spencer is away on assignment in Seattle
> 
> descriptions of sex & masturbation, with light BDSM relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write rougher shit so comment if ya'll are interested lol, I'm always curious as to how I can evolve their sexual relationship through a text fic...  
> Side note: BDSM must always be safe, sane, & consensual.

Saturday 11:47 pm

* * *

**Spencer Reid:** Hi. I’m back at the hotel. Just wanted to check in. 

**Spencer Reid:** How’s your novel?

**You:** ???

**You:** How on earth did you know I was reading?

**Spencer Reid:** You frequently tend to pick up a book around this time. It’s rare I find you asleep before midnight and you’re not particularly fond of late night television. 

**You:** Damn. I almost forget how incredibly perceptive you are

**You:** The novel is good, thank you for asking...it’s lonely here without you :/

**Spencer Reid:** It’s equally as lonely here, if not more. I’d like to be with you tonight, I’m sorry I can’t be.

**You:** Is it raining where you are?

**Spencer Reid:** Yes. 

**Spencer Reid:** Actually, Seattle experiences an average of 152 rainy days a year.

**You:** Good to know in case I ever want to visit, I’ll pack my rainboots :)

**You:** That bed must be cold without me sharing it with you…

**Spencer Reid:** Cold, yes. But I prefer our bed at home. 

**You:** _ *sent an attachment* _

**You:** You mean this bed?

**You:** _ *sent an attachment* _

**You:** mmm, so cozy

**Spencer Reid:** You look beautiful.

**Spencer Reid:** Is that my shirt?

**You:** You act as if I ever wear anything of my own to bed

**You:** Would you prefer me naked, Dr. Reid?

**Spencer Reid:** Now?

**You:** _ *sent an attachment* _

**You:** Yes...right now

**Spencer Reid:** Wow.

**You:** _ *sent an attachment* _

**Spencer Reid:** You’re very distracting. 

**Spencer Reid:** Go to the mirror in our bedroom. Kneel in front of it.

**You:** Done

**Spencer Reid:** Show me.

**You:** _ *sent an attachment* _

**Spencer Reid:** Good girl. 

**Spencer Reid:** Spread your knees apart.

**You:** like this?

**You:** _ *sent an attachment* _

**Spencer Reid:** Wider.

**You:** Now what?

**Spencer Reid:** Touch yourself.

**You:** What?

**Spencer Reid:** You can read. You’re a smart girl.

**Spencer Reid:** Put the phone down in front of you. Follow my instructions.

**Spencer Reid:** Watch yourself in the mirror as you touch yourself, only look away at the chime of my incoming command. Is that understood?

**Spencer Reid:** I didn’t say you could begin. 

**You:** Fuck! I’m sorry. And yes, understood!

**Spencer Reid:** Apology accepted.

**Spencer Reid:** Let’s not forget our manners. “I’m sorry…” what?

**You:** I’m sorry, Sir.

**Spencer Reid:** Good girl. 

**Spencer Reid:** Go ahead.

You stilled, staring at yourself in the mirror as you knelt naked on your bedroom floor. You surveyed the reflection; eyes wide, cheeks flushed and your breath caught in your chest. The power Spencer had over you even when he was 2800 miles away was incredibly impressive. It was almost as if he was in the room with you, giving you all of his commands.  The brat in you had immediately awoken from her slumber; eager to defy him, to fight the urge to touch, to play, but you were aching. 

And fuck, you really missed Spencer tonight. 

_ Ping! _

**Spencer Reid:** Stop hesitating. Do as you’re told. 

You let out a breathy chuckle at his message. He didn’t need cameras to know you were nervous. He knew what you were thinking. He knew all of you. 

_ Ping! _

**Spencer Reid:** Pretend your hands are mine. 

Resuming eye contact with yourself in the mirror, you lifted your hands to your chest and began. You gently trailed your fingers down your body, paying extra attention to erogenous zones such as your nipples; massaging, pinching, tugging at them ever so slightly. It wasn’t difficult to imagine Spencer’s hands instead of yours, as you often touched yourself to thoughts of him when he was away and when you were in need of release. You paused when you reached your pubic area, teasing yourself the way he would, edging closer to the spot between your thighs but not quite approaching it just yet. Your eyes began to roll back just before the arrival of a new message. 

_ Ping! _

**Spencer Reid:** Keep your eyes focused. Don’t stray. 

**Spencer Reid:** Good girl. 

**Spencer Reid:** Be gentle. 

When you finally did touch yourself, you were shocked at how wet you were. You massaged slowly and gently just as Spencer had requested, paying extra attention to yourself in the mirror. Mouth agape and eyelids heavy, you worked your fingers over the sensitive area, wishing you could speed up. 

_ Ping! _

**Spencer Reid:** Faster.

Christ. He was like a magician. 

You picked up the pace, your breath coming out in short, heavy pants. You used your free hand to grasp your breasts. You were getting closer with every second and focusing on yourself in the mirror was growing increasingly difficult as you neared your orgasm. 

_ Ping! _

**Spencer Reid:** One finger. 

You slipped a finger inside of you. It didn’t take long before you heard your cell chime again. 

_ Ping! _

**Spencer Reid:** Two, please. 

**Spencer Reid:** I want you to watch yourself finish. 

That would definitely not be an issue, you thought. 

You imagined Spencer again as you continued, how he would always make use of both hands; one massaging your center as the other found a rhythm pumping in and out of you, hooking your g spot. You watched yourself as you edged closer and closer to cumming, and it was deeply fucking erotic. 

_ Ping! _

**Spencer Reid:** Come for me.

You let go and came hard with a soft cry, allowing the orgasm to coarse through you like an electric current. You felt your body tighten and respond to it as you rode the feeling out, your eyes never leaving the mirror while you climaxed around your fingers. Your head was swimming as you removed your hands from the now pulsating area between your thighs. 

_ Ping! _

**Spencer Reid:** I wish I could see how breathtaking you look. 

**Spencer Reid:** You did so well for me. 

You could barely keep your eyes open when you climbed into bed, sans Spencer’s shirt this time. 

**You:** I’m in bed naked, satiated, and sleepy...thank you. 

**You:** I love you.

**You:** Catch the bad guy and come home to me? I have some more ideas for what we can do in front of our mirror…

**Spencer Reid:** I look forward to hearing your ideas. 

**Spencer Reid:** And I love you too. Sleep well. 

**You:** x

  
  



	6. Cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid is stuck at work but never fails to keep you posted

Thursday 6:24 pm

* * *

**You:** Hey handsome, you still at work? x

**You:** Just wanted to know if I should get dinner started

6:47 pm

**Spencer Reid:** Hi. Sorry. I just saw this.

**Spencer Reid:** I’ll need to stay longer tonight than I originally intended.

**Spencer Reid:** Please eat something, I’ll manage some dinner here later. 

**You:** hiya x okay no worries! Drink some water though, okay? and lay off the coffee.

**Spencer Reid:** I don’t drink thaaat much coffee. 

**Spencer Reid:** Four cups a day, maximum.

**You:** You mean minimum?

**Spencer Reid:** Maybe...

**You:** xx

7:28 pm

**Spencer Reid:** What did you end up cooking?

**You:** I ordered in instead. There’s leftovers in the fridge for you :)

**Spencer Reid:** Thanks.

**Spencer Reid:** :)

**You:** HA! I swear that’s the first time you’ve ever sent me an emoji!

**Spencer Reid:** Is that what that is? 

**Spencer Reid:** :)

**Spencer Reid:** :)

**Spencer Reid:** :O

**Spencer Reid:** He’s surprised. 

**Spencer Reid:** :P

**Spencer Reid:** He's sticking his tongue out here. 

**You:** Don’t you have a bunch of work to finish…? Lol

**Spencer Reid:** Right, sorry. 

**Spencer Reid:** ;)

8:31 pm

**Spencer Reid:** There’s a Chinese restaurant not far from Quantico that has great food. 

**You:** Is this your way of asking me out on a date, Dr. Reid?

**Spencer Reid:** What?

**Spencer Reid:** Oh. I don't know, I just know how much you like Asian American cuisine. 

**You:** Is that where you ate dinner?

**Spencer Reid:** Emily ordered for me. I never know what to choose.

**You:** Yummy! What did your fortune cookie say?

**Spencer Reid:** “The road to knowledge begins with the turn of a page.”

**You:** lol If only they knew how fast you can read. 

**Spencer Reid:** Fortune cookies aren’t actually Chinese.  The exact origin is unclear, though various immigrant groups in California claim to have popularized them in the early 20th century. They most likely originated from cookies made by Japanese immigrants to the U.S in the late 19th or early 20th century. 

**You:** I actually knew that fact! 

**You:** Any chance there’s an extra cookie for me?

**Spencer Reid:** I already saved you one.

**You:** <3

9:04 pm

**Spencer Reid:** Leaving now. See you soon.

9:17 pm

**Spencer Reid:** ?

9:32 pm 

**Spencer Reid:** You’re either asleep or on the couch reading...

**Spencer Reid:** I’m torn between La Vita Nuova or my copy of The Illustrated Man.

**Spencer Reid:** I think I’m going to go with the latter of the two. 

9:35 pm 

**Spencer Reid:** Emily is giving me a ride home, she says hi.

9:38 pm

**Spencer Reid:** :O

**Spencer Reid:** :]

**Spencer Reid:** That one looks more like me. 

**You:** You were right. I started reading The Illustrated Man. I can barely put it down! Sorry for not answering earlier. 

**You:** Also hi Emily! 

**Spencer Reid:** I have a confession.

**You:** Okay…

**Spencer Reid:** Promise you won’t be mad?

**You:** You’re scaring me…

**Spencer Reid:** * _ sent an attachment* _

**Spencer Reid:** I put your fortune cookie in my back pocket and well...

**Spencer Reid:** I may have sat on it.

**Spencer Reid:** And crushed it. 

**You:** oh my god Spencer!!! you scared me! ugh 

**You:** But I forgive you for smushing my poor fortune cookie

**Spencer Reid:** Maybe I can take you to that restaurant tomorrow and we can get a new one?

**You:** I love that you still ask me out on dates as if we haven’t been together for a year now <3

**Spencer Reid:** :]

**You:** Now that you mention it...that smiley face does kinda look like you..

**You:** I think it’s the dimples

**You:** ;)


	7. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes out for girls night with Garcia & Prentiss and gets...well...pretty hammered lol

Saturday 9:12 pm

* * *

 **Spencer Reid:** Having fun?

9:31 pm

**You:** HII

 **You:** OMG SORRY MY PHONE WAS ON SILENT

 **You:** I’m having looaads of fun yes! xxxx

 **Spencer Reid:** I can tell. 

**Spencer Reid:** What have you had to drink, exactly?

9:36 pm

**Spencer Reid:**?

 **You:** hii :)

 **You:** I had a glass of wine with dinner but then Penelope ordered these AMAZING pink frozen blended things. daiquiris? I think? And I had like a bunch of those...

 **You:** OHH and then Em insisted on ~tequila~ so we got shots

 **Spencer Reid:** Sounds like a good assortment. 

**Spencer Reid:** Be a good girl and drink some water for me.

 **You:** Yesss sir Dr. Reid ;)

 **Spencer Reid:** Thank you. 

**Spencer Reid:** Please keep me posted. 

**You:** I will xx

10:43 pm

**You:** _*sent an attachment*_

 **You:** _*sent an attachment*_

 **You:** _*sent an attachment*_

 **Spencer Reid:** Whoa. 

**Spencer Reid:** I’m glad to see you’re all having fun.

 **Spencer Reid:** Is Garcia wearing a cowboy hat?

 **You:** YEAAH we met some dude from texas and he gave it to her!

 **You:** he *likes* miss penelopeeee garciaa

 **You:** bow chicka wow wow

 **You:** penelope and texas man sitting in a tree

 **You:** K-I-S-S-I-N-G 

**You:** first comes lovee

 **You:** then comes marriagee

 **You:** then comes garcia with a baby carriageeee

 **Spencer Reid** : Are you sure you don’t want me to come get you?

 **You:** don't be a party pooooper spence im fineee! 

**Spencer Reid:** Water, please.

 **Spencer Reid:** And I love you.

 **You:** okaaay

 **You:** I love u tooo mister bossy genius pants

11:50 pm

**You:** spenc e

 **You:** coukf hoi puckme up 

**You:** pljease and thabjnyou ❤️

 **You:** garfia iz doo drhnk

 **Spencer Reid:** Are you okay?

 **Spencer Reid:** Call me. 

**_Missed Call from Spencer Reid_ **

**You:** irs roo LOUD IB HERE

 **You:** I niss u :(

 **You:** can weget chicoekn mcjuggets on thwe way lome??

 **Spencer Reid:** Emily just sent me the address. 

**Spencer Reid:** I’m on my way. Stay exactly where you are. 

**Spencer Reid:** Understood? 

**You:** r u mad ast me? :( 

**Spencer Reid:** Of course not. 

**Spencer Reid:** Let’s talk when I see you. 

12:34 am

**You:** dou loveme

 **You:**?

 **Spencer Reid:** I do.

 **Spencer Reid:** Seeing as I’m currently making you some tea while you text me from the bed, I happen to love you very much. 

**You:** its zoooo warremmm in jere

 **You:** comenback i niss u

 **Spencer Reid:** I’m only a few feet away.

 **Spencer Reid:** But I’ll hurry. I promise.

 **You:** i live girls bight 

**You:** i had SOOO nuch fun 

**Spencer Reid:** You might be not saying that tomorrow when the hangover hits. 

**Spencer Reid:**? 

**Spencer Reid:** Did you fall asleep? 

**Spencer Reid:** I’ll have the tea, I suppose. 

**Spencer Reid:** Sweet dreams. 

**Spencer Reid: ❤️**


	8. Fairy Garcia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garcia helps you figure out what to get Spencer for his birthday!

Monday 1:01 pm

* * *

 **You:** PENELOPE

 **You:** I need your help

 **You:** It’s urgent.

 **Penelope Garcia:** What’s going on? Omg

 **Penelope Garcia:** Who do I have to beat up? 😡😡

 **Penelope Garcia:** I chose a good day to wear my spikey heels

 **You:** no no nothing like that

 **You:** Tomorrow is Spencer’s birthday 

**Penelope Garcia:** OOOO I love birthdays 

**Penelope Garcia:** our baby genius is growing up so fast I think i’m gonna tear up

 **Penelope Garcia:** nvm im good

 **You:** Im freaking out because I have absolutely no clue what to get him

 **You:** has he mentioned anything he wants?

 **Penelope Garcia:** I’m afraid not sugarcane :((

 **Penelope Garcia:** oooooo what about a book?

 **You:** …

 **Penelope Garcia:** you’re right...stupid idea.

 **Penelope Garcia:** That boy could sniff a novel and still manage to somehow retain all the information inside

 **You:** not to pull you into my panic 

**You:** but please panic with me

 **Penelope Garcia:** AHHHHH

 **Penelope Garcia:** Okay...what about…

1:08 pm

**You:** ???

 **You:** sorry I forgot you’re at work

 **You:** I don’t mean to be a nuisance! & I appreciate your help ❤️

 **Penelope Garcia:** on the contrary my dear sweet chickadee, I was doing some research

 **Penelope Garcia:** _*sent an attachment*_

 **Penelope Garcia:** One romantic getaway for you and mister smarty pants

 **Penelope Garcia:** heart shaped tub included annnnnnnnnnnndd…..

 **Penelope Garcia:** _*sent an attachment*_

 **You:** oh dear god 

**Penelope Garcia:** OOH YEAH 😏

 **Penelope Garcia:** What says happy birthday more than a swan shaped bath towel and chocolate covered rose petals! 🦢 🦢 🦢 🌹 🌹 🍫 🍫 

**You:** literally anything and everything else on earth

 **Penelope Garcia:** ouch. 

**You:** sorry. I just don’t know if Spence can take time off right now. I mean, I’m sure he could ask but I wouldn’t want to pressure him like that, you know?

 **You:** I feel like such a crappy partner

 **Penelope Garcia:** HUSH you are not crappy 

**Penelope Garcia:** shopping for geniuses is hard

 **Penelope Garcia: -** or so I’ve heard. Idk any other geniuses

 **Penelope Garcia:** other than spency & moi, of course

 **You:** I guess I’ll just cook him a fancy dinner? 

**You:** I can’t believe I’m gonna be empty handed on his special day.

 **Penelope Garcia:** Now, let's not give up so easily

 **Penelope Garcia:** Tell me what you love about smarty pants mcgee

 **You:** well, I love that he’s an endless pool of knowledge

 **You:** and I love that he’s gentle and kind. That's why every child likes him, and kids are the best judges of character. I love that despite being able to read like, a bazillion words a minute, he’ll still read to me when I’m overwhelmed because he knows that his voice calms me down...and I love that after all this time together, he makes me feel like it’s the first time I saw him.

 **You:** OMFG GARCIA THAT'S IT

 **Penelope Garcia:** That’s it!

 **Penelope Garcia:**...that’s what?

 **Penelope Garcia:** I don’t want to say I’m not following you sweetpea but-

 **Penelope Garcia:** I’m not following

 **You:** _*sent an attachment*_

 **Penelope Garcia:** omg that’s such a pretty watch!

 **Penelope Garcia:** holy macaroni I just saw the price…

 **Penelope Garcia:** That’s pretty steep for a watch chicka

 **You:** I’ve been saving up for months and it’s right at my budget cut-off

 **Penelope Garcia:** Hefty budget you got there lady

 **Penelope Garcia:** where were you during my birthday

 **You:** literally planning an entire surprise party in your apartment 

**You:** or do you not remember?

 **Penelope Garcia:** Naah I remember, I just wanted you to remind me 😁

 **Penelope Garcia:** That was the first time I did jello shots

 **You:** and the last because you smelt like lime jello for a week after that

 **Penelope Garcia:** oh shush you loved it

 **You:** _*sent an attachment*_

 **You:** I’m getting it engraved on the back. What do you think?

 **Penelope Garcia:** If I told you I’m not crying...would you believe my lie?

 **You:** _“I love you more with every passing second for the rest of our lives.”_

 **Penelope Garcia:** You better put that in your wedding vows or I’m suing you for emotional distress

 **You:** Thank you for your help chicka. Love you ❤️❤️

 **Penelope Garcia:** yeah yeah 💜💚💙

 **Penelope Garcia:** now go make babies so I can be the cool aunt 😘


	9. DUH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garcia makes a BAU group chat and chaos ensues

Sunday 5:42 pm

* * *

**_*Penelope Garcia added You to the group*_ **

**_*Penelope Garcia added Spencer Reid to the group*_ **

**You:** Oh good god no

**_*Penelope Garcia added Derek Morgan to the group*_ **

**Derek Morgan:** Whatever this is, I love it already

 **Penelope Garcia:** Oh sugar, just you wait

**_*Penelope Garcia added Jennifer Jareau to the group*_ **

**_*Penelope Garcia added Emily Prentiss to the group*_ **

**_*Penelope Garcia added David Rossi to the group*_ **

**You:** Saving the best for last I see

 **Penelope Garcia:** You know it chicka ;)

**_*Penelope Garcia added Aaron Hotchner to the group*_ **

**Emily Prentiss:** Oh boy..

 **Penelope Garcia:** YAY NOW WE’RE COMPLETE!

 **Derek Morgan:** hahahaha

 **Penelope Garcia:** I hope everyone is having a fantastical day off!!!

 **Aaron Hotchner:** I was

 **Spencer Reid:** Is fantastical a word?

 **You:** It is now 

**Penelope Garcia:** _*sent an attachment*_

 **Jennifer Jareau:** Penelope, is that a sombrero?

 **Penelope Garcia:** YEAH! Em got it for me when she was in mexico last winter!!!

 **You:** I’m jealous!

 **Aaron Hotchner:** What exactly is this if I may ask?

 **Penelope Garcia:** a group chat!! DUH! 

**Spencer Reid:** Duh?

 **You:** Duh stands for ‘Don't Underestimate Hotch’

 **Aaron Hotchner:** Thank you. 

**Emily Prentiss:** That’s a good one

 **Derek Morgan:** In Hotch's defence, he grew up in a pre cell phone era 

**David Rossi:** Back in my day, we used tin cans on a string

 **You:** Oh hardy har har

 **Aaron Hotchner:** 😑

 **Jennifer Jareau:** Hotch you use emojis?

 **Aaron Hotchner:** No, but Jack likes them. I let him play on kid friendly applications sometimes.

 **Penelope Garcia:** You mean apps?

 **Emily Prentiss:** No one says applications 

**Jennifer Jareau:** My mother still does 

**You** : Ooo burn!

 **Aaron Hotchner:** Ha. Ha. 

**Penelope Garcia:** How very robotic of u hotchykins

 **Derek Morgan:** Sometimes I wonder if Hotch really is a robot 

**Derek Morgan:** Applications, very fun. I am Hotch. Ha. Ha.

 **You:** Beep boop.

 **Aaron Hotchner:** I think Counterintelligence is looking for a new team member, Morgan 

**Derek Morgan:** Hey she was making fun of you too!

 **You:** I’m untouchable! 

**You:** duh

 **Penelope Garcia:** Uh oh, rough day for you chocolate thunder 🤪

 **Derek Morgan:** The only rough days I have are the ones when I don’t see your face, babygirl 

**Emily Prentiss:** Barf 

**Jennifer Jareau:** Save it for the bedroom you two 

**You:** Excuuuuuse me?! What about me??!

 **Derek Morgan:** Don’t worry princess, you’re my best girl too ❤️

 **You:** ❤️

 **Spencer Reid:** Pardon me?

 **Emily Prentiss:** Here we go

 **Penelope Garcia:** oh how the turns have tabled...

 **Spencer Re** **id:** Actually, the phrase is “to turn the tables.”

 **Spencer Reid:** Until the medieval 18th century, tables were usually used for the board game backgammon. The phrase was earlier used during the mid 17th century, making it significant that it originates from the practice of turning the board so that a player would play at the position that was previously that of their competitor.

 **David Rossi:** I think the mix up was part of Penelope’s joke, Reid. 

**Spencer Reid:** Oh. 

**Spencer Reid:** I don’t get it. 

**Emily Prentiss:** Lol

 **Aaron Hotchner:** Is there a way to turn off my notifications? 

**Jennifer Jareau:** Ditto 

**Penelope Garcia:** 🥺🥺🥺 

**Penelope Garcia:** are u tired of me already :( 

**Aaron Hotchner:** Yes. 

**Aaron Hotchner:** ❤️

 **Penelope Garcia:** OMG ❤️❤️❤️ ur forgiven 

**Penelope Garcia:** I’m a sucker for a good heart emoji 

**You:** ditto

 **Spencer Reid:** ❤️

 **Derek Morgan:** Way to be obvious, kid

 **Emily Prentiss:** Lol 

**You:** Em you add so much to the convo, thank you for all your hard work 

**Emily Prentiss:** Was that sarcasm?

 **You:** yes did u laugh

 **Emily Prentiss** : Duh ❤️ 

**_*Penelope Garcia has renamed the group “DUH ❤️”*_ **

**You:** ❤️

 **Penelope Garcia:** WELL, a double lime daiquiri with a bendy straw is calling my name kiddies!

 **Penelope Garcia:** Ciao!

**_*Penelope Garcia has left the group*_ **

**Aaron Hotchner:** Please remind me to get her evaluated first thing tomorrow.

 **You:** Got it!


	10. Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is nowhere to be found before her own wedding ceremony and Morgan is sent to find her
> 
> Warning: Super fluffy puke-inducing lovey dovey romance awaits you in this mixed text/story chapter! Let me know your thoughts xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are encouraged and always welcomed. x

Friday 3:00 pm

* * *

**Penelope Garcia:** honeybun we got a serious problem.

**Derek Morgan:** ?

**Derek Morgan:** What’s going on babygirl?

**Penelope Garcia:** okay well I stepped out of the bridal suite for like a second just to go check on something and when I got back…

**Derek Morgan:** Not the time for suspense love 

**Penelope Garcia:** she's GONE Morgan!!! I can’t find her anywhere???

**Penelope Garcia:** she’s supposed to walk down the aisle in 10 minutes!!!!!!!!!!

**Penelope Garcia:** I’m trying not to panic but 

**Penelope Garcia:** I’M PANICKING.

**Derek Morgan:** I’m sure she just stepped out for some air.

**Penelope Garcia:** but what if she didn’t?? I know she’s stupid in love with Spencer and it’s not like her to get cold feet but you never know what fear does to people! it's called fight or FLIGHT for a reason sugar!!!

**Penelope Garcia:** this is going to crush him oh no 

**Penelope Garcia:** am I going to have to tell him? oh no no no no no 

**Derek Morgan:** Penelope, calm down. Everything is fine. Rossi will keep an eye out in the ceremony hall and I’ll go scan the grounds. 

**Penelope Garcia:** omg HURRY please 

**Penelope Garcia:** there’s like 200 acres of land around this place!

**Penelope Garcia:** wait how much is an acre?

**Penelope Garcia:** this is NOT good

**_Missed Call from Derek Morgan_ **

**_Missed Call from David Rossi_ **

**_Missed Call from Penelope Garcia_ **

**_Missed Call from Derek Morgan (2)_ **

_3:03 pm_

**Derek Morgan:** Princess, as much as I love playing hide and seek with you, I’m really gonna need you to answer me.

**Derek Morgan:** I’m outside, where are you?

You took a deep breath in and ceremoniously closed your eyes. You could hear the birds chirping in the trees, the warm afternoon breeze blowing through your hair. You felt the sun beaming down on your back and you relaxed your shoulders, exhaling all the air out of your lungs. You concentrated on the feel of your feet in the soft grass, curling your toes as you let out a sigh in relief. High heels were so painfully uncomfortable at times, but you couldn’t deny how great they made your legs look. You inhaled in again, mentally going through your vows in your head. You tried your best not to forget or repeat any ideas, you didn’t want to sound rehearsed or lack authenticity. There was nothing forced about your relationship with Spencer. He was the love of your life. Your forever. 

You jumped at the unexpected shout of your name, your body fiercely turning around as your eyes shot open to meet Derek’s.

“Christ Morgan! You scared the shit out of me!” You yelped, your heartbeat pounding in your chest. You put your hand over your heart dramatically. “I'm also like 99% sure it’s bad luck to kill a bride on her wedding day.” 

Derek didn’t laugh. “What are you doing out here? Where is your cell phone?” 

You shrugged. “I was just getting some air, I put my phone down on that rock over there.” You pointed to the boulder a few feet away from where you were standing. 

“I’d check it if I were you.” Derek said, adjusting his cufflink. You furrowed your brows and went to grab your cell. 

“I don’t see what the big deal is Morgan, why are you acting-”

**_Missed Calls (17)_ **

**_Penelope Garcia (78 messages)_ **

**_Derek Morgan (2 messages)_ **

**Spencer Reid:** Hi.

**Spencer Reid:** Is there a reason everyone keeps checking their cell phones?

**Spencer Reid:** Should I be worried?

**Spencer Reid:** Garcia looks like she’s about to vomit. Did something happen?

**Spencer Reid:** I know you must be afraid right now. Terrified even. I know I’m not an easy man to love or even to be with for that matter, but I love you. Even before we say those vows I want you to know that I will do anything in my power to keep you safe from harm and that I will always make sure you feel loved. I just need to know if you still want this.

**Spencer Reid:** Do you want to marry me?

_ Oh fucking fuck! _

Your stomach had instantly dropped. 

“Oh my god Morgan! I must’ve accidentally put my cell on silent! Spence is freaking out, he thinks I don’t want to get married.”

“ _Do you?_ ”

You froze. “What?”

He spoke in the same cold tone as before. “Do you want to marry him? In my humble opinion it's a bit late to be questioning it so I suggest you make the call now.”

You blinked back tears. “Morgan, you really think I don’t love him with all my heart? I just needed some air. I was overwhelmed, that’s all. He’s my soulmate. I can't bear the thought of my life without him, let alone leave him stranded at the altar.” 

Realization washed over Derek, his demeanor softening immediately. 

“I’m sorry. I truly am. I just got protective over the kid. Losing you is his biggest fear and I guess I just got carried away for a split second when I thought it was reality.” He took a hesitant step towards you and you met him the rest of the way, engulfing him in a hug. 

“Don’t ever stop protecting him.” You whispered, squeezing him tightly. “You’re his brother. He needs you to fight when he can’t.” 

You both pulled back and shared a smile. Derek glanced down at the cell in your hand. 

“Now shoot the kid a message before he starts hyperventilating in front of the guests.”

3:09 pm

**You:** Baby!

**You:** I’m here! I’m okay! I was just getting some air and I completely forgot my phone was on silent. I shouldn’t have left without telling someone, forgive me. 

**Spencer Reid:** Are you sure you want to do this? 

**Spencer Reid:** You can be honest with me. I promise. 

**You:** I’ve never loved someone the way I love you. You’re my forever Spence, please don’t ever question my devotion to you. You are the kindest, most compassionate man I know and when you see my face in a few minutes, you’ll know my word is true. You are the love of my life.

**You:** I. Can’t. Wait. To. Be. Your. Wife.

**Spencer Reid:** I don’t think I’ve ever felt so relieved. 

**Spencer Reid:** I love you. I can’t wait to see you.

**You:** Ditto. x

You let out a giggle, joy flooding you as you stared at your soon to be husband's last text to you. Morgan cleared his throat and you looked up. 

“Shall we?” He held out his arm for you, giving you a warm smile. You slid back into your heels and slipped your cell in his suit jacket pocket, patting it safely. You knew you could always count on Morgan with your things. You took his arm gracefully, ready to be walked down the aisle to Spencer. Ready for the beginning of the rest of your life together. 

You beamed. 

“ We shall!” 


	11. Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader babysits Jack while the BAU is away

Thursday 3:57 pm

* * *

 **You:** _*sent 2 attachments*_

 **You:** Some selfies for you from Jack and I 😁

 **Y** ou: We couldn’t decide which one we liked best so we thought we’d send them all! 

**Aaron Hotchner:** They’re great. Thank you again for looking after him. I really appreciate it. 

**You:** My pleasure Aaron, it’s no trouble at all! 

5:46 pm

**Spencer Reid:** You two are adorable.

 **You:** I’m assuming you saw the selfies!! Haha 

**Spencer Reid:** I did. Hotch showed them to me.

 **Spencer Reid:** Thank you for helping out. Your kindness never ceases to amaze me. 

**You:** What can I say? I love kids 

**You:** plus Jack is an angel

 **Spencer Reid:** He is. 

**Spencer Reid:** I’ll call you later. 

**You:** go catch the bad guy x I love you 

**Spencer Reid:** And I you the same. 

8:15 pm

**Aaron Hotchner:** I hope he didn’t give you too much trouble at bedtime.

 **Aaron Hotchner:** He’s a fan of Goodnight Moon.

 **You:** So I learned! We read that one and I also picked up the new Dr.Seuss book for him today

 **Aaron Hotchner:** You didn’t need to do that. Thank you. I’ll reimburse you when I get back.

 **You:** Nonsense Aaron, it was a gift from me. 

**You:** He’s sleeping soundly!

 **Aaron Hotchner:** I appreciate it. 

**You:** :)

Friday 6:22 pm

* * *

 **Spencer Reid:** Hi. 

**Spencer Reid:** We’re about to board the jet, we should be home in a few hours. 

**Spencer Reid:** You two doing alright?

 **You:** Swimmingly. Jack and I just built the world's greatest couch fort. 

**Spencer Reid:** I’ll call Guinness World Records personally once I land and let them know. 

**You:** Why thank you kindly Agent Reid

 **You:** * _sent an attachment*_

 **You:** ta-daaa!

 **Spencer Reid:** Newspaper boat hats?

 **You:** Yeah! Jack taught me how to make them

 **Spencer Reid:** I never made those as a kid, looks fun. 

**You:** Maybe if you get here soon we can make you one!

 **Spencer Reid:** On my way.

 **Spencer Reid:** I can’t find the heart.

 **You:** aww

**Spencer Reid: ❤️**

**Spencer Reid:** I found it. 

8:01 pm

**Aaron Hotchner:** Reid and I will be there shortly.

 **Aaron Hotchner:** Thank you again.

8:23 pm

**Aaron Hotchner:**?

8:36 pm

**Spencer Reid:** Hi baby.

 **Spencer Reid:** Just checking in, you alright? Hotch said he hasn’t heard from you.

**_Missed Call from Aaron Hotchner_ **

**_Missed Call from Spencer Reid_ **

“Is there a reason she wouldn’t pick up?” Hotch called over his shoulder to Reid as he rushed down the hall towards his apartment. It was evident that Aaron had immediately gone from FBI profiler mode into dad mode the moment he stopped receiving text updates from you. Spencer trailed behind, speed-walking to keep up with his bosses pace. 

“It’s unlikely that her phone is off. I would assume she’s putting Jack to bed and her cell isn’t near her. I’m sure everything’s fine.” Spencer did his best to calm the anxious Hotch but it didn’t help that they were both running on a total of seven hours of sleep after a four day case in Georgia. 

Hotch tried the doorknob once they reached the apartment, relieved that it was locked. He fished his keys out from his pocket, locating the correct one and unlocking the door. 

“Jack?” Hotch called out. Spencer then called for you. 

The living area stood empty. So did the bathroom and Jack’s bedroom. Panic was ready to set in before Aaron reached his own bedroom, his rising heart rate immediately slowing down at the sight of two sleeping bodies in his bed. 

You and Jack were both curled up in similar positions facing each other, fast asleep. Jack hugged a stuffed animal to his chest while you had your hands laid on the pillow beside your head. The radio was playing softly from the dresser, the music mixed with the sound of soft breathing. 

“Well, we know why she didn’t answer.” Spencer said with a tiny smile, setting his overnight bag down by the door. Hotch shut his eyes and exhaled the breath he was holding in.

“I’m going to put him to bed.” Aaron was careful not to wake Jack as he walked over and scooped him up in his arms, carrying the boy to his own bedroom. Spencer quietly rounded the bed to the side you were on, careful not to startle you when he sat down on the edge of the mattress. You stirred at the sudden addition of weight.

“Jack?” You mumbled, slowly peeking through half lidded eyes. You almost had a heart attack when you saw the empty space at your side. Before you could launch into full panic, Spencer said your name. 

“I’m here. It’s me baby. We just got back. Jack's okay, he's with Hotch.” 

You looked at your partner, your heart still hammering in your chest. 

“He’s okay?” You asked, sitting up. 

“He’s in his room now.” He said, moving a piece of hair that fell in front of your eyes. Instantly you closed the gap between you and wrapped your arms around Spencer’s neck, kissing him. 

“I missed you.” You whispered. 

“I missed you too.” He smiled. “You’re a wonderful babysitter.” 

“Overstatement of the century. I’m just a kid at heart.” You joked, stealing another kiss from his lips. 

“Want to go home? Hotch will call us a car.” 

You nodded and got up from the bed, letting out a yawn. You took Spencer’s hand and walked with him to the front door, turning at the sound of Hotch calling for you.

  
"I can't thank you enough."

You held up a hand. "No need. Jack is the best. I'm always free to babysit whenever you need me Aaron."

You shared a smile. 

"I was hoping you'd say that, because he just woke up to ask me if you'd be back next week too."


End file.
